marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuma-Gorath
Shuma-Gorath is a character that appears in Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds as part of the first DLC pack. Backstory Shuma-Gorath resembles a giant green eye with tentacles. Although his true origins are unknown, before the arrival of the First Host of the Celestials, Shuma-Gorath ruled the Earth and commanded human sacrifice, until the time-traveling sorcerer Sise-Neg banished him. He managed to return and set himself up as a god during the Hyborian Age, again commanding bloody sacrifice, but slaughtered those who sought his favor. Eventually, the power of Crom imprisoned him within a mountain. Even from that prison, he could interact with Conan the Barbarian, Kulan Gath, and many others, before Crom banished him back to his home dimension. When Shuma-Gorath tried to return to Earth through the mind of the Ancient One, he forced Doctor Strange to kill his master to prevent the powerful creature from arriving on Earth. Years later, Strange was forced to destroy the talismans keeping the chaos demons at bay, to keep them from falling into the hands of an evil sorcerer. Strange was then forced to travel to Shuma-Gorath's dimension and fight it there to prevent the demons from invading Earth. To do so, Strange had to absorb the chaos magic into himself, gaining enough power to destroy Shuma-Gorath. However, he started to transform into a new Shuma-Gorath himself as a result, so he committed suicide to prevent that from happening. Fortunately, an ally of Strange was able to purify him on his way back to the living. Shuma-Gorath resurrected himself not long after from the remnants of the chaos magic. In-Game Story Not much is known yet. Seth Killian has stated that although Shuma-Gorath is DLC, he will have a story mode, ending and challenges/missions like other characters. Powers and Abilities Shuma-Gorath is a powerful and ancient demon of the highest order and possesses vast supernatural powers. He has superhuman strength and endurance which, being magical in nature, are incalculably high (the upper limits of his strength and endurance are unknown). Among his many (mostly-uncatalogued) mystical powers are the ability to communicate with and control others across dimensional barriers, to create and direct powerful blasts of mystical energy, and to affect transmutations on a planetary scale. He can also teleport and phase at will; he can also levitate. He can enter and leave different planes of existence and dimensions at will and has reality warping powers. He can also summon demons and other supernatural creatures to do his bidding. His intelligence is nearly immeasurable, approaching omniscience. Because of his body's unique form, he has the ability to shapeshift and even liquefy himself. He also has the ability to generate several forms of energy attacks, mostly forming from his one eye. One attack not generated from his eye is when he forms a ball of pure energy that can shatter realities using all of his tentacles to generate the ball above himself. His skin is rubbery and armored, making him difficult to damage except by the most powerful magics. Though he often appears as a scaley being with six to eight tentacles and a great, central eye, during the Hyborean Age he was also seen to have numerous pincers, claws, and insectoid limbs, in addition to a large, fanged maw. Similarly, he has been depicted as either greenish or purple in color. Presumably, he can alter his form at his leisure. His size seems to be related to his power, as he is truly gigantic in his home dimension. In his native dimension he is virtually omnipotent. Given his past reformations, it is unknown if he can ever truly be killed. Gameplay thumb|300px|right Mystic Stare: Shoots six eye balls across the screen, if these hit they stick to the other fighter and then explode about 8 seconds after wards, as long as Shuma doesn't get hit. Your opponent cannot block the explosion later on if the eyeballs connect initially. Mystic Smash: An arcing roll attack that hits multiple times. Light Kick keeps you closer to the ground, while Hard Kick flies further up into the air. Devitalization (Command Grab): An unblockable command grab with more range and usually more damage than your regular throws. Hyper Mystic Smash (Level 1): Creates many clones of himself which bounce along the screen. Hyper Mystic Ray (Level 1): Shuma fires two quick rays out of his eye, which are fired in a quarter-circle fashion in front of him. Chaos Dimension (Level 3): Once activated, you have 8 seconds to get close to the other player and connect with a Hard Punch or Kick, doing so will cause Shuma to transform into a bubble, encase them and send them to his home dimension and take off over half of their life. This attack cannot be blocked. Tactics To Be Revealed... Theme Song thumb|300px|left Shuma-Gorath's theme is a techno remix of his theme from Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Artwork Mvc2-shuma-gorath.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes M-shuma.gif|Shuma's Battle Sprite (Alt Color) 714416-shumagorath.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Shuma12.jpg|Shuma-Gorath in MVC3, along with Jill 02_jillvshuma05.jpg|Shuma-Gorath In-Game Screenshot 02_jillvshuma16.jpg|Shuma-Gorath performing a Hyper Combo on Jill 532118_full.jpg|Shuma-Gorath Alternate Costume 01 Trivia * Although Shuma-Gorath's trademark color is green, Marvel Super Heroes features the character as pink (If player 2 selects him, however, he will be his trademark color). This is how the character originally resembled in his early comic appearances. This was corrected in all of his subsequent game appearances. * Shuma-Gorath is included for MvC3 via DLC. * Shuma-Gorath's rival would appear to be Jill Valentine for the same reason as Chris Redfield is for the Hulk: she fights monsters, and Shuma-Gorath is a highly intelligent, supernatural monster. The key difference between the Hulk and Shuma-Gorath is that they have opposite alignments (Hulk generally has a good alignment, Shuma-Gorath has an evil alignment) as well as the fact Shuma-Gorath is of supernatural origin and the Hulk was created via scientific means (e.g. a gamma bomb explosion). Also, Shuma-Gorath is usually the one controlling other people and ordering others around (he is worshipped as a deity by certain people and rules over them as a tyrant), while Jill has been known to have been controlled and ordered about by others (she was controlled by Wesker for a time and she works for S.T.A.R.S.). * Shuma-Gorath is the second non-humanoid character in MvC3 to be confirmed (the first being Amaterasu). * Pictures showing Shuma-Gorath and Jill Valentine in game were released February 3rd. * Shuma-Gorath, along with Captain America, Spider-Man, Sentinel, and Dr. Doom, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all the games they have been playable in. * Shuma-Gorath is voiced by '''Paul Dobson, '''same voice actor for Doctor Doom. * Shuma-Gorath's ending involves him becoming the unlikely savior of the Earth. He decides to take into account "If you can't beat 'em, join em" and he ends up getting his own TV show, the Super Monster Awesome Hour. Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Evil Alignment